


Kinktober 2020: DP, Lingerie, Dom/Sub, Threesome

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU, The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Dom!Sonny, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Threesome, dom!Bryan, sub!Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Bryan joins Sonny and Rafael for an evening.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Brian Kneef
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: DP, Lingerie, Dom/Sub, Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItalianOwl45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianOwl45/gifts).



Bryan stands in the bedroom doorway and takes in the sight in front of him. Sonny sits on the edge of the bed, naked and flushed, legs spread wide for Rafael to sit between them and slowly suck his dick. Rafael's back is to Bryan, and Bryan lets his gaze linger as he appreciates the dark green camisole and matching tap pants Rafael's wearing. 

Sonny looks up from Rafael, meeting Bryan's gaze directly. When he'd met them a few weeks ago at the club, Bryan had mistakenly assumed Sonny was the sub of the two, but from the first time Sonny met his eyes, Bryan had realized how wrong he was. Rafael's mouthy and stubborn, happy to poke a hornet's nest just to listen to it buzz. Sonny likes to help people and keep them safe but still lets them make their own decisions. They're a disturbingly good match, and Bryan's happy they're letting him play along. 

"How you feeling?" Sonny asks Bryan, stroking Rafael's hair as Rafael continues his blowjob.

Bryan steps into the bedroom and circles around them to sit on the bench at the end of the bed and watch Rafael work. "I'm liking the view," he says. Rafael doesn't look over or pause in his work, slowly dragging his mouth up and down Sonny's dick, hands splayed on Sonny's thighs. Sonny's dick is wet with Rafael's spit, and when Bryan leans over he can see Rafael's erection pressed hard against his tap pants, a small, dark spot already forming. 

Sonny sighs and pulls lightly at Rafael's hair. Rafael moans in response. "So good for me," Sonny murmurs. "Sucking my dick so good and looking so beautiful in your new lingerie." Rafael moans again, louder this time. Bryan is not at all surprised the man has a praise kink. 

Sonny pulls Rafael's hair again, guiding him off his dick this time. Rafael lets go in slow motion, Sonny's dick bobbing against his bottom lip when he finally releases it. Bryan is unashamed to reach down and adjust himself in his slacks. It's a fucking goregeous sight.

"Where do you want me?" Rafael asks, still seemingly unaware of Bryan in the room.

Sonny smiles down at Rafael, then looks at Bryan. "Stand up and let Bryan see you," Sonny says.

Rafael nods and stands, his fingers clenching across Sonny's thighs. He takes two steps back, then takes three steps over so he's in front of Bryan. His dick is still ruining the line of his tap pants, and his nipples are hard under the camisole. Bryan takes his time looking. Rafael has nice biceps and pecs. 

"Turn around," Bryan says. 

Rafael does so immediately, and Bryan gets a thrill at his order being taken. He glances at Sonny. Sonny's not paying him any attention. He's watching Rafael and slowly stroking himself off. He looks back at Rafael and admires the curve of his ass and the way the tiny straps on the camisole accentuate the wideness of his shoulders. "Very nice," Bryan says. He watches Rafael shiver and reaches down to unbutton his pants. 

"If he says no, you respect it," Sonny says, sliding backwards on the bed and motioning for Bryan to sit in front of him. "Other than that, he's yours to use."

Bryan nods at Sonny's instructions and moves down the bed. Sonny gets on his knees and drapes his arms over Bryan's shoulders, brushing his thumbs over his nipples. Rafael stays facing away, a faint tremor running through his whole body. 

"Rafael, come here," Sonny says. "Let Bryan tell you what to do."

Rafael turns around and walks over to them, licking his lips as he meets Bryan's gaze. "What do you want, Sir?"

"Your ass," Bryan replies. "But first, I want you to suck me like you sucked your dom."

Rafael drops to his knees and pulls down Bryan's zipper, then grabs his pants and underwear and pulls both free of Bryan's legs. Once Bryan is naked, Rafael lays his hands on Bryan's thighs and covers the head of Bryan's dick with his mouth. He uses his tongue to press the head against the roof of his mouth, and then he sucks a long, slow, tight suck that makes Bryan groan at how perfect it is. 

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sonny says into Bryan's ear. "It's so tight and hot in his mouth."

Bryan can only grunt as Rafael starts to work his mouth down. Sonny's dick is thinner than Bryan's, but the added thickness doesn't seem to deter Rafael in the slightest. Bryan cups the back of his head and tugs on Rafael's hair. Rafael moans and takes more of Bryan's shaft. 

"That's it," Sonny says. He plays with Bryan's nipples, rolling them between his fingers, and he drags a kiss up and down Bryan's neck, biting lightly at Bryan's shoulder at the same time as he pinches his nipples. 

Bryan bucks a little in surprise, and more of his dick slides into Rafael's mouth. Rafael doesn't waver, simply accepting the extra length and licking up the vein on the underside of Bryan's cock. 

"Facefucking?" Bryan asks.

"Oh, he loves it," Sonny says. "Rafael?"

Rafael nods, still sucking Bryan. Bryan appreciates Rafael's dedication and also Sonny letting him answer for himself. "I'm gonna pull your hair hard," he says. "You want that?"

Rafael makes an affirmative noise and suddenly dives down, taking Bryan's full length for a hot moment before pulling off completely. Bryan nearly shouts but bites it back. Rafael's looking at him, pupils blown. "Fuck my face," he says, voice rough from sucking dick. 

Bryan hisses in pained pleasure as he gets both hands in Rafael's hair. "Open your fucking mouth," he says. 

Rafael does as ordered, meeting Bryan's gaze as Bryan shifts so his dick rests against Rafael's bottom lip. 

"Don't come," Sonny tells Bryan. "You'll want to, but don't come. We've got a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

Sonny bites hard on the back of Bryan's neck. "Don't come and you'll find out."

Bryan rolls his eyes. "I'm not your fucking sub."

"No, but you're fucking my sub, so I'm in charge," Sonny replies. He slides an arm around Bryan's waist and wraps his hand tightly around Bryan's dick. "Now, you wanna face fuck Rafael or not?"

It shouldn't make his dick twitch, the imperious note in Sonny's voice, but Bryan's dick does twitch, and he catches a flash of amusement on Rafael's face even though he doesn't move from his position with Bryan's dick against his lip. Bryan tightens his fingers hard in Rafael's hair and yanks his head forward, making him take his full length down to Sonny's fingers. He holds Rafael in place for two seconds, then drags him back until his dick bounces against Rafael's face. 

"Oh, he can take more than that," Sonny says, sounding breathless. He drops his hand from Bryan's dick and shuffles close, his own hard dick pressing a hot line up Bryan's spine.

Bryan meets Rafael's eyes. Rafael nods. Bryan nods in return. He pulls Rafael forward again, then back, then forward, setting a messy, fast rhythm that forces Rafael to take his full cock on every thrust. Rafael moans loudly as Bryan works him over, sometimes pausing to feel the tightness of Rafael's throat against the head of his dick. His dick bobs every time he pulls Rafael off, sometimes dropping precome and spit on Rafael's face. Rafael gasps each time, his hips rocking forward into nothing but air. 

Bryan feels himself getting close and thinks about what Sonny had said. A surprise. He has no doubt if he actually comes down Rafael's throat or all over his face, Sonny will make good on his threat not to show him the surprise. 

"Okay," Bryan says, pressing his hands flat to the back of Rafael's head as he rubs against his face for a few seconds. He drops his hands and pushes back from his hips. The head of his dick catches on Rafael's bottom lip, and Bryan swears under his breath at the way it makes a shock rush through him. He has to concentrate on not coming for longer than he cares to admit. Sonny stays behind him, breath hot on his neck, but he doesn't tease Bryan with more stimulation. He's nicer than Bryan is. 

"Where's my fucking surprise?" Bryan says. 

Sonny hums against his neck, and then he hangs his chin over Bryan's shoulder. "Rafael, show him."

Rafael stands up and turns away. He slides his hands over his ass, tugging lightly at the lace edging on his tap pants before hooking his thumbs into the waistband and pulling the tap pants down as he bends at the waist. 

Bryan stares at the flared base of a butt plug and nods in approval. "Oh, now I _definitely_ want your ass."

"You'll get it," Sonnys says, and Bryan feels Sonny's dick twitch against his back. "But you'll have to share."

"I want to fuck him, but I'm not expecting to go first."

"Oh, no, you'll go first," Sonny says. "And then I'll join you."

It takes Bryan a moment to realize what he's being offered. "You can't be fucking serious."

"It's what Rafael wants," Sonny says. "And I like to give him what he wants."

Bryan nods slowly. "Okay. Yeah. I'll help you fuck your incredibly slutty boyfriend."

"Thought you might," Sonny says. He scoots back from Bryan and pulls him down by the shoulders. "Rafael's going to ride you, and I'll join in when he wants me."

"I always want you," Rafael says quietly. 

Bryan silently scoffs at the romantic edge that takes over the room momentarily. He loves to fuck couples, but god, sometimes, he hates to fuck couples. He pushes up on his elbows as Sonny gets off the bed. Rafael and Sonny kiss with a slow sort of enjoyment that makes Bryan simultaneously impatient but also impressed. He can appreciate a couple who are comfortable taking a moment to reconnect in the middle of a threesome. They tend to be a lot less fucking dramatic afterwards. 

Sonny pulls away from the kiss and smiles at Rafael, then turns him to face the bed fully. He kisses Rafael's neck, and Bryan watches Rafael's eyes flutter closed at the touch. It's a nice sight, especially with his dick hard and red just under the hem of his camisole. Rafael gasps loudly and arches his back, and Bryan can't help his groan as he realizes Sonny's taking out the plug. 

"That's it," Sonny says to Rafael, though his eyes are on Bryan. "That was a big plug, baby. You wore it so well. Now, get on Bryan and show him how ready you are to fuck his fat dick."

Bryan drops down flat on the bed, holding out his hands for Rafael to take when Rafael climbs on the bed, his knees on either side of Bryan's legs. Bryan supports him as Rafael knee-walks over him, their dicks brushing together for one moment of slick satisfaction before Rafael raises up to get his ass lined up properly. 

"Oh, that's perfect," Sonny says, coming over from the end of the bed. "You both look so fucking good." He traces a finger down the center of Rafael's camisole and squeezes one of Bryan's biceps with his other hand. "Stay right there," Sonny says to Rafael, nuzzling his collarbone as he flashes the condom packet at Bryan. 

Bryan pushes his hips upwards when Sonny starts to roll the condom on. He hisses when Sonny tugs lightly at his balls, but before he can do anything else, Sonny's tilting his dick forward a little and pressing his free hand to Rafael's stomach, guiding him down onto Bryan's dick. 

"Shit. Shit. SHIT." Bryan shouts as Rafael slides down in a fluid motion that leaves Bryan balls-deep in him. "How fucking big was that plug?"

"Big enough," Sonny answers. He lays down on his side, one hand splaying over Bryan's lower abdomen. "Show him how good you are at riding," he says to Rafael. 

Rafael moans, then clenches around Bryan's dick. Bryan grunts at the tightness, which Rafael keeps steady for his first trip up and down Bryan's dick. He stops clenching for the next few thrusts, then alternates with no real rhythm, which makes Bryan swear and fist a handful of his camisole to try and take over. 

Sonny laughs in his ear, the sound absolutely filthy. "You're not going to be able to do anything except what he wants right now. His thighs are so strong, he'll just pin your hips in place and fuck you stupid."

Rafael demonstrates, clamping hard on Bryan's hips, then meeting his eyes as he slowly--so fucking slowly--works his way up Bryan's dick again. Bryan tries to thrust upward, but Rafael's thighs have him fully pinned. He can only manage a small wiggle, so he gives up immediately. If Rafael wants to ride him his way, Bryan's willing to allow it.

He unclenches his hand and drops it so he can get it under the camisole. The silk is hot against the back of his hand, Rafael's skin sweaty on his palm. He pinches a nipple, and when Rafael grinds against him in response, pinches the other as well. 

"God, baby, you look so fucking good," Sonny says to Rafael. "Your dick's so hard, and that green is making your eyes even brighter. I could watch you fuck all night."

Rafael gasps and throws back his head. He reaches down and grips his dick hard. "Sonny," he gasps. "Sonny."

"Don't come," Sonny snaps, and Bryan's surprised to find he has a very sudden urge to listen. He's seen Sonny dominate Rafael, but he's never _heard_ it. It's impressive. Nothing changes about Sonny's posture or tone, but there's an unmistakable feeling of Sonny being unquestionably in charge. 

"I need. I need. I need." Rafael groans, coming down hard on Bryan's dick on each 'need.'

Sonny kisses Bryan, a quick tongue-fuck of a kiss that makes Bryan's mouth go slack for how hot it is. Sonny pulls away and sits upright, then moves quickly behind Rafael. Bryan digs his fingers into Rafael's thighs as Rafael stills, shivering from head to toe as Sonny presses kisses to the shell of his ear and across his shoulders. 

Bryan widens his legs, then gets his feet flat on the bed and slides them up towards his hips to make sure Sonny has room. "Any fucking time," he says. 

Sonny ignores him, biting and pulling at a camisole strap. Rafael presses his nose to Sonny's temple, clearly charmed, then turns a hard look at Bryan that tells Bryan Rafael definitely heard him and does not approve. 

Bryan rolls his eyes, and suddenly, Rafael is draped over his front, nose-to-nose. 

"He'll fuck me when he's ready," Rafael says. "Don't forget who's in charge."

Before Bryan can say one of the four rude things he's thinking, Sonny's draped over Rafael and meeting Bryan's eyes for a moment before pressing his mouth to Rafael's cheek. 

"Ready, baby?" Sonny asks. Rafael nods and turns his head so he and Sonny can kiss properly. 

The tendons in Rafael's neck stick out sharply, and Bryan lifts a hand to press his thumb all the way down one. Rafael whips his head around and grabs Bryan's thumb between his teeth. He sucks it hard into his mouth, then mewls around it as Sonny shifts behind him. 

Bryan feels the heat of Sonny's dick against his balls, and then, a moment later, he can feel it pressing against his own inside of Rafael. 

Rafael twists his head and drops Bryan's thumb, then licks his index, middle, and ring fingers into his mouth. 

"Fuck me," Bryan breathes out. Rafael's completely gone, no question about it. Absolutely dick-drunk and loving it. He moans wetly as Sonny starts to thrust. One of Sonny's hands falls onto Bryan's free hand still on Rafael's thigh, and Bryan tangles their fingers together without thinking. He simply can't imagine doing anything else in this moment, tying the three of them together as tightly and surely as possible. 

It takes Bryan a handful of seconds to snap back into himself and realize he's not thrusting. He concentrates on Sonny's movements and manages to set a counter-rhythm. Rafael shouts around his mouthful of Bryan's fingers, and Bryan pulls his fingers from Rafael's mouth so he can push him down to meet him for a kiss. 

They bite at each other's mouths, heaving air back and forth as their lips slip on each other. Just as Bryan thinks he's starting to find control again, Sonny cups his balls, then squeezes just tight enough to hurt the perfect amount. 

Bryan yells and bucks, and four strokes later, he comes with his teeth clamped tight in the lace edge at the top of Rafael's camisole. He yanks his head back without letting go, and Rafael gasps over and over. Bryan realizes, as the slamming, shaking, body-melting part of his orgasm passes, that Rafael's not gasping. He's simply repeating Sonny's name. 

"Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. Sonny."

Sonny brings a hand forward, taking Rafael's dick in a sure grip. He points Rafael's dick upwards. "Come all over yourself, Rafael. Ruin this pretty cami with your jizz.'

Bryan is pretty sure if he hadn't just blown his load, he'd have done it watching Rafael throw his head back and come all over his own chest, his come bright white against the dark green of the camisole. 

"Almost there, baby. Almost there," Sonny says. Bryan feels himself slip free of Rafael as Sonny grabs Rafael's shoulders and fucks into him with abandon. 

Post-orgasm time is a slippery animal for Bryan. He swears it takes Sonny both seconds and minutes before he stills and comes, mouthing kisses on Rafael's spine the entire time. 

Rafael drops next to Bryan, pressing his face into the sheets before turning so he can see Bryan's face. Bryan meets his eyes comfortably. "That was good," Rafael says. 

"Yeah," Bryan agrees. "You're welcome."

Sonny snorts as he gets off the bed. "Funny how neither of us said thank you."

"Pretty sure the orgasms did that," Bryan replies. He turns his head to watch Sonny walk out of the bedroom, then turns back to Rafael. "Anything hurt?"

"Nothing I didn't want to feel," Rafael says as he moves lazily to get his arms under his head. "I'll give you credit: all your bragging about being a fun fuck was absolutely correct."

"Told you," Bryan replies. 

Sonny comes back into the bedroom, carrying an actual fucking silver tray with a pitcher of water and three full glasses. He sets the tray on the nightstand by Bryan, and then walks around the bed to sit next to Rafael and help him out of his camisole before wiping him down and unabashedly lifting his legs to check he's not injured from their sex. 

Bryan levers himself up and grabs one of the glasses of water, passing it to Sonny. He picks up the other two and turns around, unsurprised Sonny's handed the first glass to Rafael. Bryan would expect nothing less given everything he's seen between them at the club but especially here tonight. 

"That was fun," Sonny says, giving Bryan that bright, open smile that had made Bryan think he _had_ to be the sub--and, no, he will not apologize for that. "You can stay the night or go home. Whatever's easiest for you."

The easiest would be to just get up and put on his clothes and get out. But at the same time, Rafael looks as welcoming as Sonny, and staying over could mean something like a repeat performance in the morning. "I'll crash here," Bryan answers, shrugging. "Happy to take the guest room."

"You can stay in here," Rafael says, and that smirky set of his mouth that's been driving Bryan crazy since the first time he saw him settles easily on his face. "Someone needs to sleep in the wet spot."

Bryan snorts. If it becomes a quiet chuckles as Rafael and Sonny laugh together, they don't notice enough to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
